


He'll arrive here one day

by SaoryEmanoelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chirithy - Freeform, Final World, KH3 spoilers, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, Other, Spoilers, dream eater, kingdom hearts - Freeform, post-kh3, vanitas - Freeform, ventus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: Vanitas was ready to leave the Realm of Light. He was ready to give in, to finally delve into the eternal rest he had always waited for. And yet his heart wouldn't leave, not before his other half joined him.Post-KH3. In which Vanitas' heart is waiting for Ventus' at The Final World.





	He'll arrive here one day

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot has major spoilers for KH3. You've been warned!
> 
> I wrote this one-shot with my interpretation of the Final World in KH3. Some parts may be open to interpretation because of what little we have seen so this is my take on it. Also, regarding Chirithy, for this I have disconsidered him appearing in the end.
> 
> The included parts of 'Dark memory' were directly copied from the translated chapter by 'Oishii' on the Kingdom Hearts forum. ( https: / / bit.ly / 2EgUKne ). Thank yoou~
> 
> I hope you like it and join me for all these KH3 feels!

He didn’t know where he was.

It was so quiet and calm. All the noise he had been listening to, the insufferable heat he endured under the sun, the groans of pain as the lights faced the darknesses - It was all gone. There was only the silence and not the kind that made him feel anxious. It was a silence he enjoyed. Cozy. Comforting.

But _where_ was he?

He stood up. The ground or whatever he was standing on had apparently been taken over by water. Looking down he could say he’d drown if he sank but he couldn’t. He couldn’t for the water was shallow, covering a soil that looked like a never-ending abyss into clouds and that went even beyond the sky. He’d say he was in heaven, hovering many many kilometers away from the Graveyard, but he wasn’t sure of that.

For the first time after so long however he realized it made no difference to think about it. He was there and that was all he needed to know.

Not knowing where to go he moved aimlessly, wondering if he was walking in circles or maybe in a constant loop through that vast place. His body felt light in a way it had never felt before. Despite having just arrived his heart, or at least the half he still had, knew it could relax. To rest. With no worries about the past, present or future.

Just as he accepted that truth however the silence was broken. A sound - Like that of a toy, or of a rubber animal - reached him and a form of light appeared over his head, flying up in the air before it spun and spun and finally reached the ground. From the light a figure came to be, a creature that was different from any other he had seen but that, for some reason, looked familiar.

As if noticing his confusion, the small being spoke.

“The name’s Chirithy! And this is the Final World!‘

Vanitas frowned, forcing himself to remember from where he knew that name and even that… Thing.

“What are you?”

“Uh? What do you mean what am I?”

“What animal are you? You don’t look like a Heartless.”

Chirithy looked offended. “A Heartless? No, no, no, I’m not a Heartless! I’m a Dream Eater, of course!”

“Mmm...” That name was also familiar. Vanitas looked up, expecting more of that creature to show up but that didn’t happen. “And what are you doing here?”

“I thought you would be the one asking that question?”

“I died.” He said bluntly. That he remembered very well. Despite Ventus’ and Sora’s efforts to convince him that he could stay by their side, he decided to leave them behind. To go on alone, to be the darkness so they could stay in the light. It was as simple as that. Not too hard to understand. “This place must be what some call Heaven. Am I right?”

Chirithy shook his head. “This isn’t Heaven. This is the Final World. There is nothing more beyond this.”

“Nothing? But… What am I doing here then?”

Maybe he didn’t have what it took to go on? He had done many wrong things in his life… Well, actually pretty much everything he did was wrong. Maybe the place he should’ve gone to wasn’t this one.

“When someone dies”, Chirithy explained, “their heart moves on. But some still persist and arrive here. If you’re here… Then that means something is keeping you, preventing you from moving on.”

“Moving on? To where? You just told me there is nothing beyond this!”

“Not that we know of. Only those who went first know what comes after.”

It made sense, Vanitas thought. However, he didn’t even have time to think about it and Chirithy continued.

“You… Haven’t remembered yet?”

“Remembered…? What?”

“Me, of course!”

“Should I?”

Vanitas only remembered his Unversed. Would he be able to bring them there? In fact, could he even bring them to life if he wasn’t alive himself? Although, if he were to consider the sensation of being in that place he imagined there would be no reason for them to even show up. After all, he wasn’t feeling any pain like bef-

“Hey!! I’m talking to you!”

Vanitas looked back to the creature and smiled, entertained. “Hm? What is it?”

“Oh boy… Look! If you’re still here it’s because something or someone is holding you back! I know you carry a piece of him inside you so… Do you know who I am?”

“Chirithy, isn’t it? You just told m-”

“No, no, not from now!”

The Dream Eater shook its hands impatiently and Vanitas laughed. It was weird; he couldn’t remember laughing like this in his entire life. Not like this, with no irony or indifference.

Chirithy continued. “From long, long ago! You- Oh! Wait! So you don’t have his memories??”

“You mean-”

“Yes! From the Wielder who was my companion! From he who was a Leader and guided hundreds of other children through the darkness!”

Vanitas didn’t know what he was talking about when he said ‘leader’ but it was obvious he was referring to Ventus. Vanitas just had to think of his name and flashes of memory returned to him, appeared before his eyes. He remembered when they lived together and how his rage made Xehanort take him away. He remembered the hatred he felt when he realized Ventus was resting while he was forced to train and fight. He remembered when they forged the X-Blade by themselves, his power back then unmatched. And finally, he remembered their last battle at the Graveyard, along with the Champion of Light.

“Ventus...”

“Mmhm. Ventus is still in the world of the living. He will be there for a long time and will have a long and prosper life! I have waited for him for over a hundred years, watching hearts come and go, but… I don’t know how much longer I’ll have to wait. Only with the passing of their Keyblade Wielder is that a Chirithy moves on. So until then, I’ll stay here.”

“So… Am I stuck here? Like you?"

“Until he arrives. Then, and only then, we’ll be able to go.”

Vanitas frowned but he wouldn’t question it. He didn’t need to and honestly didn’t want to. It was calm in there, peaceful and comfortable unlike the painful life or the arduous training he had gone through.  If he could live forever in that place, to simply exist and no longer feel pain, he would do it without complaining.

“And what was that about a leader?”

Chirithy crossed its little arms. “Well… We don’t really have anything else to do here anyway. I think I could tell you everything if you'd like, ah… What’s your name again?”

The Dream Eater ran to the raven and jumped on his arms. He could feel Ventus’ essence from within him and, even if it wasn’t like before, he knew there would be no danger in being close to him, at least not there. The boy was startled at first but in an immediate reaction held the creature in his arms and, with a soft smile he didn’t know from where it came, looked at him.

“Vanitas”.

* * *

Chirithy never left his side.

At first, he thought he’d dislike the creature but the cat wasn’t as annoying as he thought. On the contrary, he actually understood the notion of personal space as well as he understood solitude. In every day spent there, Vanitas never felt alone or as nervous as he did back on Earth.

He didn’t miss the world where he came from, not the world nor anyone from there. He liked this new world, he liked peace and quiet. He liked Chirithy and the stories he told about all the things he had done when he was still Ventus.

Ventus.

“Can you see him?”

“Yes.” Chirithy lay by his side. “He is happy with his friends.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

He liked Chirithy and the stories he told. About all the things he had done when he was still Ventus. He didn’t miss the world where he came from. But…

“... That’s good.”

Was there really no one he missed?

* * *

“You have been waiting for him for more than a hundred years, right?”

“I have.”

“And… What did you do all this time? I mean… What can you even do in this place?”

The idea of living in that world forever wasn’t bad but, after a few days, he did wonder what he could do there. Would he be forever stuck to thoughts and nothing more?

“Well… I have helped others who come here.”

“Others? Are there others here? But I haven’t seen anyone!”

“That’s because those who get to the Final World rarely have a corporeal form. You are a rare case just like me. Our connection with the land of the living is… Too powerful. A-anyway, I spend my time guiding those who arrive here.”

“... I understand.” He actually didn’t, at least not completely. Where did all this power come from anyway? From Ventus? Or did it exist simply because he was a literal part of him? But Chirithy, Chirithy also had a corporeal form. It was a little confusing. “And what about those who get here once we’re gone? You won’t be able to guide them anymore.”

“As I said, only those with a strong soul can get here. So if someone ends up here even when I’m no longer present they’ll be guided by their own heart.”

Vanitas pressed his lips together. “What about broken hearts? Can they be a guide?”

“Broken like yours?”

Vanitas nodded.

“Oh, but of course! Broken or not, it’s still yours and yours only. No one can take that away from you!”

“I see...”

“May your heart be your guiding key!” Chirithy said merrily. Vanitas let out a low laugh and looked up, to the infinite sky above them.

“May my heart be my guiding key.”

* * *

Chirithy explained to him about the arrival of new hearts, gave him details about how some spent eons stuck to thoughts and needs with no prediction of when or if they would ever leave. The idea sounded cruel even for him; to be a prisoner of a thought, ruminating about it unable to take action?

Then he remembered Chirithy had been waiting for over a century and understood that, for some, there wasn’t even a choice.

New more hearts arrived. Vanitas had spoken to some of them. At first out of pure curiosity, for the curious sensation he had when those lights spoke to him with their distant and lost voices. But after a while, he started speaking to them out of pity. Compassion. Things he didn’t even know he was still able to feel until now.

It was comforting. Being able to feel and feel and no longer bleed creatures he despised.

“Why do you have a body?” A voice asked him one day.

“... The force that keeps me here is too powerful.‘

“Oh. It must belong to someone really important to you.”

Vanitas looked up. To the clouds that were always there, always moving and letting themselves drift through the never-ending time of that place.

“... I’m not sure about that.”

* * *

“I miss her.”

Vanitas didn’t know what to say. He had spent a long time talking to that voice, enough time to find out it once belonged to a young person. A young person, eager to see their family again.

“I know how you feel.”

“And I… I regret.”

“What do you regret?”

“I regret something I said to my sister before I died.”

Vanitas felt his stomach turn. He sat a bit closer to the light to listen.

The voice was crying. “I was angry at her. I was so angry at her! But… She was everything to me. I just… I don’t know why I felt that way! Maybe... Maybe because she was the favorite? Mom and dad only ever cared about her. They only took care of her! And I felt so angry and jealous!”

_Why am I the only one going through this pain? Here I’m the only one being forced into this torture, yet what is he doing?_

“But she… She never mistreated me. She always shared everything because…” The voice held back its crying. “I think I was never angry at her. I was angry at my parents… I hated them! But I lashed out on the wrong person. On the only person I had.”

_With a smile on his face, Vanitas bent down to look into cast down eyes. In that moment, Ventus retreated from him. In his troubled state, he huddled himself close to the ground. Vanitas kicked him from his behind and looked down at Ventus curled on the ground moaning._

_Hate._

“I’m sorry. I cannot help you.”

“I know. It is alright. I just want to see her again. I want to apologize. When will I see her again?” 

“I…” Vanitas swallowed dry and looked away. “I don’t know.”

* * *

Vanitas felt weird. He walked for what could’ve been hours or days, even months and years. Time in there didn’t flow as it did back on Earth and even though that didn’t bother him at first now it made him feel tense. Anxious.

The quick steps of Chirithy over the water reached his ears and he stopped walking.

“What’s wrong?” It asked.

“Were you following me?”

“No. But we Chirithies know when our Companion isn’t feeling well!”

“I’m not your Companion. Ventus is.”

“You carry a piece of him in you. That’s enough for me!”

Vanitas sighed and turned his gaze away, his fingers closed with force over his palms. Chirithy continued.

“And… I believe it is him you are thinking of, isn’t it?”

“... Yes, it is.”

He sat down again, tired of walking aimlessly, and held his arms open so Chirithy could sit on his lap.

“I spoke to another one today.”

“Another person?”

“Yes. And they said something that made me think. They said that… Their hatred won’t let them move on. That it’s keeping them here because they're waiting for someone... And that this someone will probably walk straight past here.”

“And…?”

“... What if Ventus doesn’t stop here, Chirithy?” His voice was strangely filled with emotions. With fear. “Will we be stuck here forever?”

“Mmm… And why wouldn’t he stop?”

Vanitas hesitated. “Because… Because he has no reason to. He can just… Go through. What would hold him in this plane of existence? His heart has already healed by itself. He… Doesn’t need me anymore.”

“Ah! So you’re afraid you’re no longer important!”

The raven grumbled and, in a daze, felt his cheeks burn. To be important? Him? He had never been, it didn’t make a difference. Why would he be afraid of not being something he already wasn’t?

“No, I-”

Chirithy jumped off his lap and stared at him in the eye. “Don’t be stubborn! I already told you Chirithies can tell how their Companion is feeling so don’t deny it!”

“Geez, okay, fine!” He crossed his arms, now slightly irritated. He held his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. “I think… I’d like to know how he’s doing.”

“Oh, he’s doing well.”

Chirithy’s voice was firm and calm. Vanitas looked back to it.

“How well?”

“Very well! He and his friends have rebuilt their home. And now he has other friends in other worlds too!”

“Ah… I see.”

Vanitas had never had friends in his life. Never, except Ventus when he was comatose. He would spend all day and night next to his bed. Waiting for him to wake up. Waiting because Xehanort said they would grow up together and become strong. Then when Ventus woke up he spent days and nights talking to him until the emotions that had been building up inside him made him hurt the only person he had.

“... A long and prosper life, right?”

“Yeah.”

He smiled. But it was a trembly smile.

“Good.”

* * *

Something was wrong.

“Chirithy? Chirithy!”

He ran around the place, feeling that force, that energy call for him. It wasn’t possible. It wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be happening now. It was too early for this, he was too young. It couldn’t be happening _now_.

“Chirithy!! Chirithy, where are you?? Ch-” Vanitas stopped to catch his breath. The energy seemed stronger now. “Chi-”

The Dream Eater appeared before him, running to him as fast as it could.

“Hi, hi, I’m here!! What’s wrong?

“Do you feel this? Do you feel this??” Vanitas asked, looking around and hoping for it to react, to do something! He couldn’t be the only one to feel that… Presence! “Chirithy, answer me!”

“Oh! You’re feeling Ven?”

The calmness and almost indifference with which he asked the question infuriated Vanitas. “How? Why?? You told me he’d have a long life ahead!”

“And he will! He is here, yes, but it’s not the time yet. Don’t worry; he’ll soon wake up.”

“Wake up??”

Then he saw him. Just a few meters in the distance, walking through that place as if nothing was wrong. As if he already belonged there even if he clearly _shouldn’t be there._

Vanitas didn’t think twice. He ran, left Chirithy behind and went after the boy, after Ventus, calling for his name, hoping he would stop and turn around, turn to him, please _look at me-_

“Vanitas…?”

And Ventus looked.

“Ventus…? Ventus, you… Are you really here?” Vanitas took a step forward and it was with shaking hands that he touched the other, holding him by his arms, making sure he was really there! But…

He was still so young--!

“Ventus, I’m sorry!”

Vanitas tightened his fingers over the blond’s skin, approaching a little more and staring at him, directly into his blue eyes. The voice that spoke to him, that said he must have someone important holding him here, it was right. It was right!

“I-I’m sorry! For everything I’ve done! F-For everything I caused, I shouldn’t have let you go, I shouldn’t have hurt you when we were still children! I-I missed you Ven but only realized that after he took you away from me! I was alone in that forgotten place, I-I wanted so bad to see you again!”

Vanitas shut his eyes tight, tears he had been holding for a long time now falling down his face. “I-I thought… I-I thought that by accepting the darkness I’d leave you safe in the light, but… But I was wrong! I was a coward, Ven! You, all of you needed me, but I still decided to move on alone! E-Even when you told me I could choose, my choice was a lie! A lie!”

“Vanitas...”

He opened his eyes again. Ventus was smiling at him.

“It is alright.”

Ventus pulled him into his arms, letting him, inviting him to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Vanitas, I… I’m the one who must apologize. I was so focused on protecting Kingdom Hearts, on keeping Sora safe that I forgot the person who needed my protection the most.”

“No, Ventus, you didn’t-”

“I failed you. I was the only person who could help you and… And yet I.. I failed. F… F-Forgive me, Vanitas. I-I’m so sorry…!”

Vanitas tried to speak but he couldn’t. The lump he felt in his throat wouldn’t let him and he buried his face on the blond’s shoulder, unable to hold any more tears back, openly sobbing in his arms. He couldn’t understand, couldn’t understand why he hadn’t seen these things before. Why he had allowed Ventus to fight alone, why he denied joining the Guardians of Light if that was what he wanted. He wanted to live! He wanted to be with the others, to walk with them through the world, to know everything the universe still had to offer...!

But his pride of maybe his fear had prevented him from doing it. And just like the soul he had spoken to before, he regretted it. Oh, how he regretted it!

Vanitas felt Ventus’ touch get softer. He lifted his head to look-

“V… Ventus?”

-and realized with horror that he was disappearing.

“Ven?? Ventus, what… What is happening? Ventus! Ventus!!”

He didn’t reply. His gaze was distant. He didn’t seem to look at anything at all as if he could no longer see! His body was disappearing into particles of light and, even though visible, he clearly wasn’t there. He was leaving. He was-

“Ventus!!!” Vanitas screamed, despaired when he realized he could no longer feel him under his fingers. He tried to hold him, tried to pull him back, but he couldn’t! “Ven, answer me! Please, don’t leave me here! D-Don’t leave me here alone, Ventus, please!!”

But his efforts were futile. Ventus disappeared before his eyes, leaving not even a trace of his presence behind. The sensation he had felt before, his presence, it was no longer there. It was gone.

He was gone.

Vanitas fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands and crying uncontrollably. Ventus was right there, right within his reach, but he had lost him once again-!

He felt Chirithy’s paw on his arm. “Oh… That’s bad. I thought he’d stay here for a bit longer.”

“W-what now?” Vanitas sobbed. “What now, Chirithy? He… He went ahead without us. Without m-me! What do I do? W-What do I d-do?”

“Uh?” Chirithy tilted his head. “Ahead? No, he’s still alive!”

Vanitas widened his eyes. “A… Alive?? But… But he was here! And then… And then he-”

“No, no, no! Ventus was here. Not… Forever, I mean. He made the passage just like Sora did before. Through sleep, not death.

“What the hell are you talking about??”

The cat sighed, its tiny hands on its hips. “Listen… Sora already did that before. He’d fall so deep into sleep that sometimes he could reach this place. Stay on the edge between life and death. But… It was never permanent. Not until last time, of course, but he followed straight to the other side so-”

“So… So Ven is… He’s still alive?”

“Mmhm! And disappearing like that… He must have just woken up.”

Vanitas felt like he couldn't breathe. He put both hands on his chest, still trying to feel the warmth of his other half, but couldn’t. So if Ventus was sleeping then none of what just happened would be remembered? Would their meeting be resumed to just a forgotten, dark memory?

“Don’t worry, Vanitas. For him, this will have been nothing but a dream.”

He closed his eyes. His heart was aching.

Nothing but a dream.

* * *

“He became a Master.” Chirithy announced one day with pride. Vanitas nodded and smiled, feeling just as proud.

“As we knew he would.”

“Yep! He was always prepared for that. He was trained by the best, after all!”

“He was always stronger than he realized, wasn’t he?”

”Much stronger! You existing only confirms that!”

Vanitas laughed.

* * *

Hearts continued to arrive in the Final World.

Vanitas comforted all of them.

Time seemed to have stopped.

Chirithy had nothing else to tell. He had nothing more to say.

Vanitas realized he could no longer summon his Keyblade.

* * *

“He is sick.”

“Sick with what?”

“I don’t know… But it’s not looking good.”

Vanitas gritted his teeth. “A long and prosper life, right?”

“Yes.”

They went quiet.

* * *

A new heart arrived.

Vanitas approached it to talk, as he always did. As he would always do for as long as time allowed him to.

“There was a battle... I-I didn’t make it, I...”

“It’s alright.” Vanitas said. “You did all you could. This is not a place for judgment. You did your best.”

“My best… Wasn’t enough. I’d give anything to go back. I promised I would take care of them! I...”

Then Vanitas recognized the voice. Tears gathered in his eyes and he lowered his head, still listening to the voice speak.

“Aqua… Ven… I’m sorry.”

* * *

Not too much time passed before another one came. This one arrived quietly, passed by him and joined the other Vanitas had spoken to not too long ago.

He smiled without saying a word and watched as Aqua and Terra’s light became one and moved on.

* * *

Vanitas held Chirithy in his arms. It was strangely quiet. Still, he could feel something. It was different but after being there for so long he knew what it meant.

“Soon.” Chirithy whispered and Vanitas agreed.

“Soon.”

* * *

Vanitas felt the water under his feet react to the interference. He felt the skies tremble for a moment and the clouds go dark before lighting up again. This change, this shock, couldn’t be seen or felt by anyone. Anyone but he and his Dream Eater companion.

He walked in silence but this time he knew where he was headed. He followed the call, to the presence who also walked in his direction. He wasn’t lost. Not him, not the one who called for his name.

Chirithy caught up and joined him, both finally stopping at their destination. The two waited, waited for a time that was nothing compared to how long they had been there, and it didn’t take long for the light who was looking for them to take shape.

Vanitas teared up and looked at him, welcoming the boy with open arms.

“I missed you.”

Ventus ran to him, holding him in his arms just like he did years ago. Despite being older, his appearance was the same as his younger self. Maybe because that was how Vanitas remembered him, maybe because his soul remained young and pure. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

“Ventus… I’m… I’m sorry. I-”

“Shhh… It is alright. I have forgiven you a long time ago."

Vanitas frowned and looked at him. The blond turned to Chirithy whose ears perked up as he jumped to Ventus’ arms. 

"You knew it wasn't a dream?" Chirithy asked surprised and Ventus pat his head.

The raven smiled seeing the tears run down Ventus' face too. He took another step forward, holding him by his hands, and joined Ventus as he cried, the three hugging each other and staying as close as they could. Ventus sobbed, wondering if they would meet Aqua and Terra again. Maybe even Eraqus. Maybe even Sora.

“We will meet them.” Vanitas said as if reading his mind. “And I will be there with you.”

Ventus nodded, a last tear falling down his cheeks. The three shared glances one more time, their eyes full of determination. There was no longer fear, no more worry, and no more sorrow. To where they were going, none of that would torment them anymore. To where they were going, no one could separate them. Never again. And as they disappeared, even as Vanitas’ darkness filled heart vanished into light to follow from here to eternity, Ventus’ voice echoed one last time through the realm of light.

“I missed you so much.”


End file.
